HFC-134a and its isomer, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane, CHF.sub.2 -CHF.sub.2, hereinafter referred to as "HFC-134", are potentially useful as aerosol propellants and as refrigerants. They are of particular interest as replacements for Freon.RTM. 12, the commercial refrigerant currently used in substantially all automotive air conditioning systems.
Heretofore, however, the production of HFC-134 and HFC-134a has not been commercially attractive. In particular, a definite need exists for converting HCFC-133a to HFC-134a by a process that is readily adaptable to continuous operation, that minimizes the need for hydrogen fluoride as a fluorine source, that provides the desired tetrafluoro compound at high conversion and selectivity levels and that provides the desired compound in a high state of purity.